


Если бы Рамси купили велосипед...

by Lalile



Series: Если бы... [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalile/pseuds/Lalile
Summary: - Я почему раньше злой был? Потому что у меня велосипеда не было.Почтальон Печкин





	Если бы Рамси купили велосипед...

**Author's Note:**

> Мой tribute двум самым значительным из ушедших в 6 сезоне персонажей.  
AU: Время действия - начало ХХ века. Место действия - Британия.

Если бы Рамси купили велосипед…  
Ну, не купили, на самом деле, лорд Русе приказал отдать ему старый велосипед Домерика.  
Рамси содрал с него все приклеенные Домериком наклейки, и даже кожу с сидения, к которой прикасалась Домерикина жопа. А потом он начал творить…  
Творить свой собственный, ни на чей другой не похожий велосипед. Вонючка преданно наблюдал за его усилиями, высунув язык между покрытыми влажной шерстью челюстями.  
— Блохастый ты, Вонючка, и вообще… бастард, — Рамси доставляло странное удовольствие выговаривать это псине. Заросшая пестрой шерстью помесь бульдога с носорогом согласно молчала. Шерсть свалялась и была покрыта репейниками. Как ответственный собаковод, Рамси, периодически, выстригал репейники, вылавливал блох и отцеплял гроздья клещей, но после таких процедур, Вонючка, как правило, становился еще страшнее. Мыться Вонючка не любил, а изо рта у него воняло не лучше, чем у любого хищника, питающегося сырым, в основном, крысиным мясом.  
— Рамси, бестолочь такая, сколько говорить — сначала приберись в своей комнате, а потом возись с этими обносками! — зло кричала с порога мать. Она-то надеялась, что лорд Русе выделит им слугу в помощь по хозяйству. Или хотя бы купит Рамси новый велосипед. А до этого надеялась, что после смерти жены лорд Болтон пригласит ее жить в замке, не как свою леди, конечно, но как постоянную любовницу. Мать вообще все время выдумывала что-нибудь этакое, что им обязательно должен лорд Русе, а сходив в Дредфорд-Холл и не получив ожидаемого, срывала злость на Рамси. С тех пор, как Рамси перерос ее, мать его побаивалась и больше не гоняла ремнем, но по привычке, все равно орала.  
Вонючке из-за нее вход в дом и на мельницу был заказан.  
Рамси, впрочем, придерживался мнения, что уж лучше проводить время с Вонючкой в лесу, чем с матерью на мельнице. В отличие от нее, псина брехала и лаяла только по делу.  
После того, как чистка и отладка велосипеда были окончены, у Рамси появился дополнительный повод проводить больше времени вне дома — теперь он не только ходил охотиться, но и катался по проселочным дорогам на велосипеде. Ясное дело, крутить педали на основной дороге в Дредфорт-Холл или в парке при поместье было бы куда как легче и удобнее — меньше колдобин и грязи, но зато там можно было напороться на этого придурка Домерика. А Рамси, несмотря на то, что переделал велосипед до неузнаваемости, сталкиваться с законным сыночком лорда Болтона и бывшим владельцем велосипеда совершенно не имел желания.  
Сталкиваться с кем-то на проселочных дорогах и лесных тропинках доводилось редко — разве что с охотниками, руганью, в спину пронесшемуся Рамси, сообщавшими, что думают о его манере портить им охоту и распугивать собак. Тот лишь довольно ухмылялся — во-первых, больше дичи ему самому останется, а во-вторых, в этой ругани Рамси чувствовал страх — в окрестных деревнях велосипеды были в диковинку, во всем графстве их имелось лишь два: у лорденыша да почтальона, который важничал по этому поводу неимоверно. И теперь, вот, у Рамси.  
Впрочем, однажды, на одной из сельских дорог, ведущих в Дредфорт, Рамси наткнулся на явление, поистине удивительное — девушку с велосипедом. С велосипедом, а не на велосипеде, потому что эта незнакомая девица стояла на обочине и безуспешно пыталась прокрутить заевшую педаль. От удивления Рамси затормозил раньше, чем мозг успел принять решение. Модель была другая, не такая, как у него, и ему хотелось рассмотреть и велик, и девушку поближе.  
Последняя, отвлекшись на его приближение, выпустила руль из обтянутой белой перчаткой руки, и велосипед грохнулся оземь, приминая сочную весеннюю траву. Незнакомка не вскрикнула, но проворно отскочила, избежав встречи сапога с подрагивающим от удара колесом.  
У нее были очень длинные, просто длиннючие* волосы, собранные в хвост на затылке, каштановые, волнистые и блестящие. Блестели и черные начищенные сапоги для верховой езды, выглядывавшие из-под клетчатой юбки. Верх туловища облегала куцая куртка, обрисовывая круглые, наливные яблочки груди. Под курткой, к разочарованию Рамси, имелась белая блузка с высоким воротом.  
— Простите, вы случайно, не умеете чинить велосипеды? — улыбнувшись, обратилась к нему девушка.  
Рамси попытался прикинуть, сколько ей, и по всему выходило, что на пару лет больше, чем ему, семнадцать, может.  
— Лорд Болтон-младший дал мне свой запасной, но он так некстати сломался… — посетовала незнакомка.  
Ах, у Домерика есть еще и запасной… Впрочем, судя по мелькнувшей на личике гримаске, девушка была не слишком высокого мнения о Домерикиных щедрости и гостеприимстве. Это решило дело.  
— Дай, гляну, — небрежно уронил Рамси, обходя лежащий на боку велик. Этот был поновее и чуть отличался от его, но с учетом усовершенствований, которые Рамси учинил над доставшимся ему велосипедом, тот все равно был лучше.  
— О, благодарю. И кстати, я — Маргери Тирелл, — представилась девушка, как ни в чем не бывало, как будто леди так запросто знакомятся со всеми подряд. Единственная леди, которую Рамси видел до этого — седая, путешествовавшая по старинке, в экипаже — своего имени не назвала и его имени не спрашивала, вместо этого, сразу прижав к носу платок и простонав сквозь него «уберите прочь это животное!». Какое именно животное ей так не понравилось, Рамси не понял — шел он с охоты, весь в грязи и кровище, но довольный, обвешанный свежими трофеями — лисица, пара освежеванных кроликов и подстреленных уток — а рядом семенил сытый, обожравшийся Вонючка. Не понравилось, и хорошо — делиться добычей Рамси не имел привычки.  
— Рамси, — буркнул он в ответ. Мать изо дня в день твердила, что он такой же Болтон, как Домерик, да и глаза у них с лордом Русе были одного и того же цвета, точнее, бесцветья. Но, благодаря двум классам приходской школы, Рамси умел читать и знал, что в бумагах у него написано: «Рамси Сноу», а благодаря однокашникам* знал, что за глаза его называют Болтонским бастардом. Мальчишке, который бросил эти слова ему в спину, он выбил все зубы — и те, что уже шатались, и те, что еще крепко сидели в деснах.  
— Можно я пока… — Маргери указала на его велосипед. Девушка уже начала нравиться Рамси, но, с другой стороны, велосипед был ближе и дороже… И все же, Рамси кивнул.  
Как оказалось, не зря, потому что Маргери лихим, привычным жестом заткнула излишки юбки за пояс, чтоб не мешали, и покатила, умело, со сноровкой перескакивая через кочки. Под юбкой на ней были белые узкие бриджи, которые взгляд Рамси жадно погладил, когда клетчатая ткань сдвинулась особенно высоко при повороте.  
Делов* с починкой велосипеда оказалось всего-ничего — так, отрегулировать затяжку болтов и подшипники, подтянуть пару ослабленных спиц.  
Девица, за время, что ушло на ремонт, успела укатить довольно далеко. Рамси, решив, что нет смысла надрывать глотку, сел на запаску Домерика и разогнался, сокращая отрыв. Маргери, или как ее там, Тирелл, обернулась не сбавляя скорости, и увидев, что Рамси ее догоняет, быстрее заработала ногами.  
«Ах, так! Вот же ж сучка», — взыграл в Рамси охотничий инстинкт.  
Нагнать ее оказалось непросто, деваха умело управляла великом и петляла, не хуже лисы, за которой гонятся собаки. Но в том, что касалось охоты, с Рамси ей было не тягаться. Срезав часть пути, он выскочил наперерез, да так, что чуть не сбил Маргери с велосипедом наземь.  
— Молодец! Первый раунд за тобой, — послала ему Тирелл ослепительную улыбку, и не успели внутри отозваться на эту улыбку какие-то ранее не подававшие признаков жизни мышцы, как девушка снова крутанула педали и была такова. Рамси, не удержав расплывающиеся в хищной усмешке губы, бросился следом.  
— Тайм-аут! Тайм-аут, — попросила запыхавшаяся Маргери, когда он нагнал ее во второй раз. Рамси, по правде говоря, тоже малость подустал, но это была приятная такая, легкая усталость. Сойдя с велосипедов, они стояли посреди лесной просеки, выравнивая дыхание.  
— Давно я так не гоняла. Люблю верховую езду и езду на велосипеде, но для девиц на выданье это считается не совсем приличным и опасным, — девушка хихикнула, и Рамси не понял, что такого смешного она нашла в собственных словах. — Вот и приходится вместо этого проводить время в курятнике.  
Рамси легко представил ее в курятнике. Чем-то она уж очень смахивала на лису. Пожалуй, темно-карими блестящими глазами и холеной, безупречной шкуркой, какая у лисиц бывает по осени. А еще, повадками, игривыми, опасными. Такая лисичка, забравшись в курятник, умудрилась бы отобедать, не подняв шума и не испачкав красивой шерстки, лишь слизнув капли крови с мордочки перед тем, как тихо вылезти наружу.  
А вот труд в курятнике, ни с охотой, ни с гонками на велосипедах не сравнить, что правда, то правда. Рамси ненавидел работу на мельнице, так что вполне мог представить, каково Маргери целый день ходить за птицей. Хотя… разве леди сами ходят за птицей?  
— Так у вас, что, слуг нет, что ли? — уточнил он.  
Девушка прыснула, прикрыв рот обтянутой белой перчаткой ладонью.  
— Я не в буквальном смысле. Мы с кузинами зовем наши посиделки «курятниками».  
Вываливший на бок язык Вонючка, наконец, догнал их и плюхнулся задом на землю, передохнуть.  
— Забавная мордочка. Как его зовут? — спросила Маргери, наклоняясь к псу.  
— Вонючка, — Рамси, неожиданно для самого себя, смутился, но его мысли и чувства быстро отвлек открывшийся вид на округлый девичий зад. Жаль, юбка подоткнута недостаточно высоко…  
— А, ну да. Понятно, почему, — девушка поморщилась, выпрямляясь, — Вонючка дыхнул* ей прям в лицо. — Ну что, поехали? — взглянула она на Рамси.  
— Йех-хуу! — Рамси мчался по парку, не разбирая дороги, задрав голову и испуская победный клич. Маргери весело смеялась в ответ, не отставая, а иногда и вырываясь вперед — все-таки его велосипед был отлажен лучше, чем запаска Домерика.  
На обгоне, кончики ее длинных волос легко касались его лица, и ноздри Рамси, по-звериному, инстинктивно расширялись в попытке вдохнуть побольше сладковатого, непривычного запаха. Ее волосы пахли далью, южными цветами, здоровьем и свежестью.  
Из-за этого запаха, чтобы ощутить его снова, Рамси, раз за разом уступал, повторяя затем маневр обгона.  
Когда издалека показались стены Дредфорт-Холла, Рамси притормозил. Маргери тоже остановилась.  
В отличие от многих, она не побоялась запачкаться, и взяла в руки в перчатках лапы Вонючки, который, в приливе восторга, вытянулся по стойке смирно. Рамси, глядя на них, и сам был не прочь застыть с такой же дурацки-счастливой рожей, если бы Маргери его взяла за руки и улыбнулась.  
— Спасибо за чудесное утро, — не прекращая улыбаться, поблагодарила девушка. Она отпустила Вонючку, сняла перчатку с правой руки и протянула Рамси узкую ладонь. Маленькая ухоженная ручка утонула в его покрытой мозолями, царапинами и маслом лапище с обрызенными* ногтями.  
— Надолго ты в Дредфорд? — сквозь сводящую скулы борьбу надежды с безнадежностью спросил он.  
— Я помолвлена со старшим сыном лорда Старка, так что, вообще-то, мы едем в Винтерфелл. Лорд Болтон любезно предоставил нам кров, чтобы сделать передышку — бабушку укачивает, как в поездах, так и в автомобиле. А гостиница тут у вас, по мнению бабушки, просто свинарник. После обеда мы уезжаем пятичасовым поездом.  
— Ясно.  
Еще бы не ясно. С самого начала.  
Рамси зло оскалился — не Домерик, так Старк… лучшие велосипеды и девушки вечно достаются другим…


End file.
